Just Only
by Rozz
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles i had layin around and never posted. GSR, please Read and Review and tell me if I should write some more. There's a bunch of them stuck in my head that are too small to make their own story! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: THE CSI CREW AND EVERYTHING ELSE IS NOT MINE, THE MISTAKES ON THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ARE MINE, DON'T FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME! I AM IN EXTREME ACHING PAIN AND AM HAVING TROUBLE THINKING STRAIGHT! Straight? NOW WHY THE HELL DOES THAT LOOK WRONG! 

"NO! Catherine, Please, listen to me!" Grissom pleaded over the phone.

"Sorry, but you have to, we're tapped out," He could hear her smirk over the phone.

"Catherine, I haven't had a day off in a month! I am not coming in today."

"Let me put it plainly, you come in, or I'll come over there and drag your ass!"

"F-fine I'll be there in a little while," Grissom spit out.

"Did, you just stutter? Nevermind, I don't want to know, Just get in here. It's bad enough that Sara's sick. When the hell had that girl ever been sick! This is like the first time in seven years she's ever been sick, she must be dieing. Or, I bet you it's the new guy she's-. Nevermind," Catherine caught herself. Grissom had become more pleasant to work with within the last year or so. Once he found out that Sara was seeing someone, that period of friendliness would surely evaporate.

"See you soon," Grissom came up with, closing his phone.

"Catherine?"

"Yep, how did you know?"

"She's the only one who you talk to like that, and I could hear her. You did stutter!" Sara laughed, kissing his chin.

"It would have been easier to talk to her if you weren't trying to kiss my lights out," he smiled.

Sara kissed his temple, "Complaining?"

"Not at all, but I've got to go."

"Mmmmmm," Sara streched her body out like a cat.

Grissom grabbed her waist, pulling her and the sheets closer to him.

"I thought you said that you had to go?" Sara teased, turning in his embrace.

"You captivate me even more than my work." He kissed her lightly.

Releasing her lips, he smirked, "You, know, I should probably take a shower before I leave."

"Yes, I should take a shower, too. We could always save water and take showers at the same time?" She propped her head on her hand.

"That would be economically sufficiant. I guess that only give us one choice," Grissom pretended to sigh in dissapointment.

Sara got up from the bed, dragging the sheets with her, walking suggestively towards the bathroom.

HHHHHHHHH

(Several weeks later, I guess. Make your own timeframe!)

"SARA! Get out of there NOW! And put those back on!" Grissom whispered warningly.

"You're going to have to come and get me!" She whispered a little louder because of her distance.

"NO! I am not going in THERE. Do you KNOW what could be in there?"

She smiled at him, "You only live once, Baby," before she began to swim away.

Grissom looked at Sara as she swam across the lake in the moonlight. He turned his head to look at her clothes, thrown hazardously under a tree by their neat little picnic. That had not been planned.

He turned his attention back to Sara, who was treading water near the middle of the small lake. Her head was tilted upward, gazing at the beautiful moon and stars.

As he began to remove his shoes, he thought of how crazy she actually was. It dawned on him that she wasn't just crazy. She was his crazy, and she was right. You only live once.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Just about to go to the station to interrigate the suspect. Doesn't really matter, though. We've already got enough evidence to put the guy away for a while. You don't have to come, if you don't want to," Nick suggested.

"No problem. I'll stay here and finish some paperwork. Thanks, Nick. See you later," Sara waved, heading towards the locker room. Paperwork my ass. She was going to go home, take a long bath, and crawl into bed. She knew exactly who she would crawl to, Sara thought smugly.

On her way out, she stopped by his office. Standing in the doorway, she lightly knocked on the frame.

He looked up. To Sara he looked...well sexy, but a little bit haggard? Yeah.

Her brows furrowed, "Are you okay?"

He smiled tiredly at her, "Fine, just lots and lots of paperwork. I thought that if I came in early, I could get it all finished. I've been sitting here all shift."

Sara smiled sympathetically, "You almost done?"

Grissom lifted the pile about two inches thick on his desk, dropping it he pleaded for help with his eyes.

"I have to finish it by tomorrow. If I go home, I think I might become...distracted," he stared at her accusingly.

Sara raised her defense, "I was offering to help, but if you don't want it..." Sara drifted off, gazing into his eyes as their conversation continued without words.

'Help? Yeah right Sidle, last time you offered to 'help' I got absolutely nothing done.'

'HEY, you started it! Besides, I have my own paperwork to finish.' She looked pointedly at her folder.

He looked at her skeptically.

Sighing, he relented, "Give me five?"

"I'll be waiting," She smiled sweetly as she bounced through the halls and home.

-------------------------

She tilted her head to the side.

"I don't get it," she stated simply, turning her head the other way.

Grissom looked thoroughly confused, "Maybe you're not supposed to get it?"

"I guess that has to be it," Sara sighed hopelessly as they moved to the next art section.

"Why are we here again?"

"I recieved an invitation from Ecklie saying that since I had missed so many events for the lab, that I had to go to this one or else," he whispered.

"Oh, okay...So why did I have to come?"

"Because I had to bring someone, and Catherine already covered my ass at the last one."

"When was that?"

"Ecklie's promotion," he whispered again, miserably.

"You're letting other girls cover your ass? I thought that was my job?" She smiled at him.

He glanced over her shoulder, "Well, sweety, as much as I would like to flirt with you right now, we're going to have to make small talk, because here comes someone big and important, whose name I forgot-" he stopped as two men came closer.

"Gil, nice to see you again," the first man extended his hand.

Grissom plastered a fake smile on his face as he shook hands, "Nice to see you as well."

The man turned his attention to Sara, "And who is this?"

Grissom introduced her, as the man shook her hand, "This is Sara Sidle, one of my team at the crime lab."

"Nice to meet you Miss Sidle," he smiled at her, looking her up and down.

He let go of her hand, turning back to Grissom, "Well, It was a pleasure, as always. Hope to see you again soon. Gil," He turned his head towards Sara, "Miss Sidle." Briskly walking off, his assumably assistant followed at his side.

Sara turned back to Grissom with a gaping mouth, whispering intensivly, "Did you just SEE that? We NEED to leave NOW! I can still feel his eyes on me! Did you see him wink at me when he left? Uggh, can we PLEASE get out of here?!"

By this time Grissom was glaring at the back of whoever they just met. As Sara's pleas came into his head, he began to look around for an escape. Not the front door, too obvious.

Grabbing Sara's hand, they slowly worked their way to the kitchen of the hall.

"Babe, what are we doing in the kitchen?" Sara tried to keep up in her heels.

"Escaping, come on," he said, leading her through a series of doors until they reached one that let them out into the cool night air.

Sara slipped her shoes off as they began to walk on the grass towards Grissom's car, which was conveneintly parked in one of the spaces behind the hall.

"Honestly Gil, HOW could you drag me to this thing? I mean, sure the sherrif's neice may be a talented girl at SOMETHING, but that stuff in there was NOT art!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"And now I can't even walk! That's how big these damn heels are!" She complained.

Grissom stopped for a second, "Wait."

"What?"

"Shhh."

Grissom's face furrowed in concentration. Just then, Sara heard laughing from what sounded like... above them? Looking over her shoulder and up, she saw three men crowded on the balcony, laughing.

Grissom saw too, and pulled them both behind a tree.

Since everything was quiet, they could hear everything that was being said.

"...and that peice of meat he brought with him, I think I should start working there!"

"Well, at least whenever he comes, he brings one of the chicks from the night shift, or else it would be a total waist."

They all laughed as Sara's mouth hung open.

"Well, I usually am all for the blonde, but this chick was totally hotter. Leave it to him to pick her up."

"No, she's single, so is the other one."

"How the hell do you know?"

"It's my business to know all."

"Go to hell, Frank," one of the three laughed.

"Well, I'm the one with all the access to both ladies, numbers?"

"Like she would ever go anywhere with you? I would be the one to go anywhere with either one, show them a thing or two, we wouldn't even leave the house."

Sara was at this point fighting Grissom to break away and kick some political ass. Grissom had to restrain her hands to keep her from pushing him away and going on a wild rampage from hell.

Apparently another man had joined the disgusting bachelors club.

"Hey, you guys see the ass that the bug guy brought with him? Damn, how the hell did the bastard get THAT?"

"They're not together, it's against department policy, remember."

"Really, get me her number, would ya?"

Sara was ready to chuck her heels at someone's head when they went back inside.

Grissom slowly let go of Sara. She glared at him the whole time. Once she was totally free, she tried to sprint back towards the building. Grissom caught her around the waist before she could get too far.

"Let GO! I'm gonna kill them!" She wriggled in his arms.

"Sara," he laughed.

"Did you not just HEAR what they said about me and Cath? Were you even THERE?!"

"Of course I heard. Now you can understand that these people are scumbags, like a whole bunch of Ecklies stuck in a room. You can do nothing about it, and however much that I would love to go back in there and kick some ass, I refrain for fear of losing my job. Even if you're worth it, beating up a bunch of jerks is not the way I plan to leave."

Sara stood there with her arms crossed.

"Fine but if that guy really does have my number and any of them call I am telling them off, important or not!"

Grissom smiled, "I have absolutely no problem with that."

"Good."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I DON"T WANT TO GO ANYMORE! GIL STOP IT! STOP IT! I WANT TO GET OFF!" Sara pulled at her restraints.

"Could you calm down? You're not going to die," Grissom smiled in the sunshine.

"Sure say that NOW! Stop the thing I want to get off NOW!" She bounced up and down in her seat. Grissom reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Calm down. We are not going to die, I promise."

Sara relaxed her head against the head rest. Closing her eyes, she felt the sun on her face. Trying to control her breathing, she felt the cart coming to a slow. Opening her eyes and looking around, she found that the view was spectacular. Everything was beautiful in the daylight. Turning her head forward, her stomach plunged at the site of a sudden drop.

"GIL!" Sara screamed, turning her head.

"It'll be fun, I promise." He squeezed her hand lightly. She had a death grip on his as the car launched forward. Sara's stomach plunged again and she screamed.

Twists and turns made Sara scream even louder as Grissom smiled at her. Coming to a stop at the end of the track, Grissom helped Sara out of her seat and onto the plattform. Her legs wobbled and she grabbed onto him for support.

"Did you like it?" He smiled sweetly as they made their way to the exit.

"Uggh, I feel sick."

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, you almost broke my hand."

She punched him lightly.

"YOU are the one who wanted to come, you're not allowed to complain," she pointed out.

"Which one do you want to go on next?" he questioned.

"The slow one with four wheels which takes me home?" She smiled back at him.

He laughed as they headed to the next coaster.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Just because you're the boss doesn't mean that you are the all supreme ruler of my life!" Catherine complained, plopping in one of the seats in front of Grissom's office.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Catherine, you can't have a life because you have to come in and work tonight. Is that better?"

She glared at him, "Why do I have to? Why not call someone in from swing shift! They could sit here and do nothing perfectly fine."

"Because, no one is avaliable. I have to go to a seminar for today and tomorrow, so you will have to come in as well as everybody else, to cover for me and Sara."

"Oh, you're bringing Sara, too?! Any other suprises?!"

"No, I'm all out. If you come by next week, I'm sure I could work something up for you?"

"Very funny. I hope you and you're bugs are very happy together," she stalked off in the direction of coffee.

FFFFFFFFFFFF

"Sara?" Grissom called from the other side of the door.

"She's not here!" He heard her yell back.

"Open up!"

"YOU open up!"

"Come on, my hands are full!"

"Really, full of what?"

"If you'd open the door you would know!"

"I'm otherwise occupied. Sorry!"

Grissom put his gift on the floor. Why was she so stubborn sometimes. Opening her apartment door, Grissom grabbed his gift and walked in, closing it with his foot.

"What are you doing that is so important that you couldn't open the door for me?"

"Just too lazy. You know, that's why you have a KEY."

"Sure," he sat next to her on the couch, slipping off his shoes and giving her the box which he was carrying.

"For me?"

"Nope. It's all mine," he smiled at her.

She smiled as she began to open the plain brown box. Inside she found a ticket, bathingsuit, and beach supplies.

"You got us off?!"

"Why are you so suprised, I said I would?"

"Yeah, but I never thought that you would be able to get Catherine to come in."

"Well, we have got four days to do whatever we want without any suspicions. When do you want to leave?"

Sara sprang up from the couch, "I'll go get packed."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sara ran through the lab, around and around the loop, laughing.

"Sara? What's up?" Greg began to run next to Sara.

"Nothing," She smiled, looking behind her.

"What are we running from?"

"Noth-" Sara stopped as she looked back in front of her.

Grissom stood with his hands on his hips.

"Sara, Give. It. Back."

"What if I won't?" Sara began to slowly walk backwards.

"Don't make me take it from you," he warned. Greg just watched the show.

"Then come and get it, bug man, because I am not giving this up!" Sara turned and began to run away.

Grissom walked fast to keep up with her.

"Sara! Come back here!" He yelled at her.

"NO!" She yelled back, turning around and backing into a cart.

Grissom broke out into a trot when he saw Sara fall backwards over the cart.

"Are you okay?" He came around the cart and to her side as she lay with her legs still on the cart and her back on the ground.

She laughed in his face, "YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault?! I wasn't the one running around the lab!"

"But you made me run around the lab!"

"If you'd have given me it in the first place, than I wouldn't have had to chase you," he pointed out smugly.

"Could you stop talking and help me up?"

"Could you give me the picture back?"

"Nope," Sara held the picture to her chest with both hands.

"Give it back to me!" Grissom began to try to pry her hands away.

"Stop!" She laughed.

"Then give." He still pried at her fingers.

"What's going on here?" Catherine stood above the two. Staring with an open mouth, Nick and Warrick behind her.

Grissom stood immediately, "Sara stole something of mine and I wanted it returned. She refused and I had to chase her."

"Really? How the hell did you guys end up on the floor groping each other?"

"I wasn't groping. She had my picture, I was just trying to get it."

Sara had gotten up at this point, still clutching the photo.

"Sara, can we see the photo?" Nick called out.

"NO." Sara clutched it even tighter.

"Sara, give me the photo," Catherine ordered.

"NO," she repeated.

"It can't be that bad, just give it to me."

Sara stepped one step forward before turning and darting away.

"Nick, Warrick, go around!"

Nick and Warrick obeyed her, going around the loop in the opposite direction. Sara saw this, and also seeing no other way out, ducked into Grissom's office. The lock turned behind her. Nick, Warrick, and Catherine, followed by Grissom, arrived at the door.

Catherine turned to Grissom, "Well! Open the door!"

"If I do, only I am allowed in there," he warned.

"Just open the damn door!"

Grissom stepped forward, but before opening the door, had everyone take a step back. Then he swung open the door, opening and closing it behind him before Catherine, who had lunged for the door, was able to enter.

"Sara, give it to me," Grissom slowly stepped closer to his chair that she was sitting in.

"Really, what will you give me for it?" she layed back and looked at the ceiling.

"Sara.. Just give it to me, and I will surely repay you," he held out his hand.

She looked back down at the picture and smiled, "Yeah, right, this is going in my blackmail pile."

"You wouldn't."

"Depending on the circumstances," she shrugged.

"No. Give me the picture."

She sighed, "Okay," handing him the photo.

He immediately grabbed it and began to rip it apart. Sara sat there smiling as Grissom suddenly froze.

"You have copies, don't you?" he squinted his eyes at her.

"Yep, and you will never find them," she rose from his chair and headed out of the room, only to be bombarded with questions from the gossip squad outside the door.

A/N- I don't know if I should write anymore little scenes, but tell me about it and I will if wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Only 

Chapter 2

After receiving such positive feedback, I decided to post this thing. It probably could stand on it's own, but I don't want it to. It is a little more together and related than my first chapter

A/N- I stare at food all the time. I don't know why. It's just kind of peaceful..I guess. My husband and daughter then yell at me to find something to do with myself. (It's kinda scary how much she's like him sometimes.) This usually happens when I don't have a paper to do or tests or anything, and am not really sure if I am hungry. I also find the bathroom quite peaceful. Disgusting, I know, but still, something about it allows me to work better. I just sit fully dressed in the tub. No idea why or when I came about these odd beleifs.

Anyway, on with the show!

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you going to eat something?" Grissom watched Sara stare into the fridge.

"I don't know."

"Then close the door."

"Okay," Sara closed it and maked over to the cupboard, opening it and staring at the food. Grissom smiled and moved behind her.

"That doesn't help. Eat something."

"I don't think I'm hungry."

"Then why are you looking at the food?"

"I don't know. Just trying to gage whether I'm hungry or just want to look at it."

Grissom smirked at her and moved into the living room. Sara stood there, and after some time, moved back to the fridge.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Grissom moved the cart up and down the aisle. Each and every one. Sara meandered aside him.

"Do we have to go down every. Single. Aisle."

He smiled slightly, "For someone who likes to stand there and stare at food, you complain a lot about shopping for said food."

"That is what a list is for," Sara smiled back innocently.

"I would like to make sure that we do not miss anything."

"There's no possibly way to miss anything!"

Grissom just looked at the products lining the shelves. Sara huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Then I'm getting in."

Grissom turned back to her confused, "Where?"

"The cart."

Sara started to move things around so that she could fit.

"Sara, you can't sit in the cart."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Well, if it weren't for you, we would have been out of here by now."

Sara slide her butt over the side of the cart. Leaning over, she grabbed the box of cereal and tore it open.

"Sara! You can't do that!"

"I'm going to pay for it," She grabbed a handful and shoved it into her mouth. The others shoppers gazed, confused, at Sara as they passed. It wasn't everyday you saw a full grown woman, half sitting in a cart, eating from an unpaid cereal box. Even in Vegas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grissom walked into the break room. Something was off. Oh yeah, where the hell was everybody? Shift started at least five minutes ago, and he hadn't given out assignments yet.

He walked over to the breakroom, hearing laughter.

"Where'd you get it from?"

"Get what?" Grissom entered.

"Herrrrrr necklace!"

"Greg, if you would like to buy one for yourself, I'm sure Sara would love to give you the location of purchase. But then, of course, we would all expect you to wear it. Now, what was everyone REALLY talking about?"

Sara smiled at him, "Look...Griss...don't get mad or anything but, everyone sorta saw the picture."

Grissom's face turned in horror, "What?"

"Yeah."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go die in my office." Grissom briskly walked out the door.

Catherine yelled after him, "Aren't you forgetting your crown?"

Sara turned to everyone, "That wasn't good."

"Yeah, but when else are you gonna see Grissom in a crown and tutu?"

"I'll be back," Sara mentioned as she slipped out the door while the others talked.

"Grissom?" Sara entered his office.

"How DID you get hold of that picture?"

"I was looking through the photobooks. It was just so funny, I couldn't resist."

"It was for Ellie's birthday. She wanted me to play dressup with her and Jim and I couldn't say no."

"I know."

The chair swiveled around.

"At least it wasn't Jim's. He had to dress up as a princess, dress and all."

Sara laughed at the thought.

"You going to come hand out assignments?"

"Sure, get everyone into the break room. I'll be out in a minute."

Sara left and Grissom was thinking of Ellie. Sure, Jim's daughter had been fun, even if she hadn't turned out as well as some planned. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to have kids?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N My daughter eats food that is unpaid for while shopping. It's no problem. I just find it weird. Her dad musta showed her that, cuz I sure as hell didn't!

Also, I'm trying to work on several unfinished half stories/chapters so that I can get them out before my due date comes which is April 20. Thanks to all.


End file.
